Bride and Gloom
Bride and Gloom is the 57th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 13 :Original Airdate February 8, 2001 :Written By William Schmidt :Directed By Chris Long Guest Starring * Chad Willett as Justin Harper * Una Damon as Dantalian * Tom O'Brien as Zile Co Starring * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor * D.C. Douglas as Craig * Tracey Costello as Marie * Jason Tomlins as Waiter Summary Phoebe turns to Cole for help when a demon tricks Prue into marriage so he can turn the sisters evil and get the Book of Shadows. Plot Phoebe is watching the end of her favorite movie, Kill It Before It Dies ("Chick Flick"). Cole appears in the movie, having learned this trick from the Demon of Illusion, and tells Phoebe he's returned for good. Prue leaves P3 with Justin ("Coyote Piper") and they agree to lunch at 1:00 the next day, though Prue thinks Justin is rather boring. The warlock Zile skulks nearby. Inside, Piper is discussing her wedding plans with Leo; she wants a much larger wedding than she does. They are to meet the wedding planners the next day. When Piper leaves, Zile assumes her form and asks Prue for some lipstick. In his lair, Zile meets with the dark priestess Dantalian and hands over the lipstick. She prepares a potion and applies it to Zile's lips. The wedding planners come to the manor. Leo tries to drop them hints and make them go away. Piper plans to have maybe 60 guests, a number that Leo isn't too happy with. When the planners ask about hors d'oeuvre, Leo suggests pigs in a blanket. Prue gets a call telling her that Justin's car has broken down and asking her to meet him at the restaurant. Prue asks Piper to return her lipstick and Piper doesn't know what she's talking about. Phoebe goes to the mausoleum, finds Cole there, and punches him. Cole tells Phoebe that he is on the run, hiding from the Source. He wants to get back together, to try to suppress his evil half, but Phoebe is unwilling. Zile assumes Justin's form and meets Prue at the restaurant. The real Justin appears at the manor, looking for Prue. Phoebe and Piper suspect a shapeshifting warlock and call Prue, who doesn't answer her cell. "Justin" offers to repeat the kiss from last night and the two find themselves in Zile's lair; Prue is unable to move. Phoebe scries but cannot find Prue, and Leo reports that neither he nor the Elders can sense her either. Leo says that he knows Prue is still alive; the Elders would be able to sense her death. He also says the Elders agree that a shapeshifting warlock is involved--one who somehow wants all the Charmed Ones' powers. Zile and Dantalian lay Prue out on an altar. Dantalian casts a spell over Prue to tie her to evil. Dantalian kisses Zile, who immediately starts feeling groggy. As Zile slips into unconsciousness, Dantalian reveals that all she really wanted was to turn Prue evil, knowing it would turn Piper, Phoebe and the Book of Shadows evil as well. Once the Book turned evil, Dantalian planned to steal it and use its power to kill Zile and the Charmed Ones. Phoebe again meets Cole at the mausoleum and asks for his help. Cole says that warlocks cannot hide themselves as this one has done and that some high-level dignitary must be working with him. He suggests that these beings are after the Book. Cole agrees to help Phoebe and she briefly but passionately kisses him--the first sign that the Halliwells are changing. Piper is flipping through the Book and finds that it has evil spells in it now, much to both her and Leo's surprise. Without warning, Piper disappears and reappears in the kitchen. An alarmed Leo tells her that she just blinked warlock-style. Phoebe has returned and finds that she can blink, too. Leo quickly realizes that whoever took Prue has somehow turned her evil. He also sees that due to the way the Charmed Ones' magic is tied to their Power of Three bond, the evil has flowed to Piper, Phoebe and the Book as well. Piper and Phoebe quickly embrace their evil powers, further worrying Leo. The wedding planners ring the bell and Piper answers. The man starts to talk about the dinner menu and Piper demands pigs in blankets. They think Piper is joking, but Piper lets it be known she's serious. She waves her hands and the man turns into an actual pig in an actual blanket. As the woman looks on in shock, Piper waves her hands again and encases her in ice. Leo tries to talk some sense into them, but Piper calls Leo a stick in the mud. Phoebe gestures at Leo, changing him into a long pole stuck in a bucket of mud. Piper and Phoebe conclude that if Leo is right and Prue has turned evil as well, their evil potential will be astronomical if they can free Prue and reunite the Power of Three. Piper turns the wedding planners back to normal, and Phoebe blows them out the door. Piper turns Leo back, and Leo tries to get them to resist the evil. They refuse, and the Elders call him away, for they will not send a Whitelighter to support evil. Piper and Phoebe revel in their growing evil, and want to free Prue so they can wreak real havoc. Cole appears in Phoebe's room. He tells her that he ran into a demon while doing recon work, but had to turn into Belthazor and kill him--something that pleases Phoebe and makes her come on to him. Cole warns Phoebe that Prue has been forced to marry a warlock, and that Dantalian has performed the ceremony and turned her evil. He sincerely wants to turn good, and is unwilling to have Phoebe as evil. Phoebe kicks Cole, enraging him and provoking him to turn into Belthazor. Belthazor, though, warns Phoebe that Dantalian is after the Book. Dantalian fades into the attic and takes hold of the Book. Just as she's about to leave, Piper distracts her while Phoebe high-kicks her. Phoebe points a knife and the two demand to know where Prue is. When Dantalian won't talk, Piper freezes and shatters her hand. Leo orbs in, distracting the sisters, and Dantalian escapes with the Book. An enraged Piper freezes Leo and then Phoebe smashes him. Phoebe realizes that since she and Piper are now warlocks, they can use their blinking power to find Prue by v. As Dantalian reads from the evil version of the Book, Phoebe and Piper blink into her lair. Dantalian awakens Prue and Zile. Piper and Phoebe beg Prue to come with them, but Prue raises her hands and flings her sisters into the wall. Zile shapeshifts, assuming Prue's form, and the two both blink so they have Piper and Phoebe surrounded. Prue tells Zile that she loves him, and Zile replies, "You too." Phoebe remembers that Cole told her evil can't love, and urges Piper to freeze Zile. Piper obliges, and then shatters him. Zile's death breaks Prue's ties to evil, and restores Piper and Phoebe to good as well. The Book of Shadows is back to normal; the sisters read a spell and vanquish Dantalian. Piper cries over the shattered bits of Leo; but Leo orbs in behind her, alive and well. He tells them that the sisters' restoration to good undid any evil they may have done. Prue says that Dantalian couldn't have turned them evil unless there was something already there to turn. Leo says one must choose to be evil, though Phoebe admits it was fun to be evil for awhile. Piper agrees to a small wedding, and Prue decides not to see Justin anymore. Phoebe meets Cole at the mausoleum and reports that all is normal again. Phoebe still doesn't want Cole back, though she still loves him. Book of Shadows # To Kill a Female Warlock is right before the Hemlock Killing Spell. #''Hemlock Killing Spell'' is before the page on Dark Priestesses. # Demon Weapon is before the Dark Priestess. To Kill a Female Warlock Hemlock Killing Spell Dark Priestesses Demon Weapon Evils # Zile, a shapeshifting Warlock # Dantalian, a Dark Priestess Vanquished #Zile was shattered by Piper when she literally froze him (shapeshifted as Prue) #Dantalian was vanquished by the Charmed Ones through a Vanquishing Spell. phoebe and piper use power water blant Potions # Dantalian creates a potion (made out of a scorpion, flower, and an item that has touched the desired person's lips) to paralyze Prue. # Zile uses the paralysis potion against Prue. # Dantalian uses the paralysis potion against Zile. Spells # Phoebe tries to scry for Prue. # Dantalian casts the Dark Handfasting Spell. # Dantalian begins to cast the spell to Kill a Female Warlock. # Dantalian casts a spell to awaken Prue and Zile. Dark Handfasting Spell ::Tie a black rope around the wrists of the couple, hold your hand over their hands and recite: :In the beginning we were damned :and through damnation we found freedom, power, and purpose. :As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts, :and in your union may these gifts increase-- :so your powers may grow in the service of Evil. :So be it. :: ~Cast by Dantalian To Kill a Female Warlock :Through this Book :Weave this Spell :Create the Pain of :Heaven and Hell. :May She Suffer ::~ Cast by Dantalian Hemlock Killing Spell :Branch Of Hemlock :Do Your Deed, :Blood Of Life, :Will you Impede :Poisoned Bark :Will Stop The Breath :And In The End :Will Bring Sweet Death ::~ Not Cast but Shown Dark Priestess Vanquishing Spell :Powers of Light, :Magic of Right, :Cast this Plight, :Into Forever's Night. ::~ Cast by The Charmed Ones Notes * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power, though she could've used it to warn her sisters when Dantalian took her away and paralyzed her. * As a warlock, Prue: :*Used her telekinesis against her sisters. :*Blinked. * As a warlock, Piper: :*Blinked. :*Turned the male wedding planner into a pig. :*Covered the female wedding planner in ice. :*Covered Leo in ice. :*Covered Dantalian's hand in ice and smashed it. :*Covered Zile (disguised as Prue) in ice and shattered him. * As a warlock, Phoebe: :*Blinked. :*Turned Leo into a long pole stuck in a bucket of mud. :*Used telekinesis on the wedding planners. :* Shattered an ice-frozen Leo with a kick. * After all, Prue was the first of the sisters to get married. * This is the first episode where all three sisters are evil. 313